Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Kitty Mistake
Reasons I think I should be a Mod: 1) I am in chat a lot 2) I don't like it when people break rules, it annoys me greatly 3) Some of the other Mods/Admins don't look at things fairly 4) I won't tolerate it if anyone is being disrespected 5) I'm generally a nice person 6) I stand up for people and I listen to both sides equally if there is a quarrel * /Kitty Mistake/ 22:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I have to oppose on this matter. Sure, you're a nice person. But your attitude towards some stuff that are really not as important (like how people want to state you when you're in the chat, ect.) may not be the best for the requirement. Plus, I believe, this situation with the name stuff - and maybe more - got into some arguments towards users. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 19:29, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, kitty, for you I gotta say I do support, but I do expect you to become a little more... thick skinned. You can't let the little drama push your buttons, much more when you deal with shit storms in main. Just try to really work for it, but other than that, I know you could be a great candidate (also if you could stay a lot longer into that night, that would be GREAT too.) Pramirez351 (talk) 05:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) You seem like a person who would fit the role however actions you could use for (no offence)your own personal gain , consider changing the way you look or act at many other chat mods or admins ,then i may reconsider my vote. Petrov the russian 05:25, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, Kitty, but with your current mental state, I have to change to oppose. I talked with Guy, and he gave me some more information that was far from good. It was only a little, but it was all I needed to hear. I think if you cleared up and got a little better, you'd have a shot, but until then, I'm sorry. Callie -Click here for my talk- 05:37, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I know this might upset you, but that's part of the problem. You clearly have a lot on your plate emotionally and I don't think it would help you any to invite the negativity that can come with the position. I don't know you very well, but based on what I've seen you seem to be very temperamental. I think being chat mod would most likely make things worse for you. Also, I have some worries about your judgement, but that can be traced back to how you feel, as well. It just seems unfair to you, even though you are asking for it, to give you a job that could lead to you feeling worse. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 06:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) per ImGonnaBeThatGuy --[[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 06:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Zisowan (talk) 06:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I think you'll do great as a mod! Michael Rickomarow -Contact me!- 20:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Some people don't see the potential you have, but I do. BrookeBattlesAgainst "Some Say We'll See Armageddon Soon" 20:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC)